


Crossfire trails Prompt Fills Mpreg

by Deanangst



Category: Crossfire Trail (2001)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanangst/pseuds/Deanangst
Summary: These are a series of Comment fic prompt fills for LangstonloverMpreg: Crossfire Trail, JT Langston/Rock Mullaney, (JT is in labor) "How The Hell Is This Thing Supposed To Come Out!"





	1. How The Hell Is This Thing Supposed To Come Out!

Disclaimer I own nothing, no harm intended

Rock sat on the bed, back leaning against the headboard with JT resting inbetween the V of his legs. He kept his arms wrapped tightly around the youngerman's chest afraid that if he let go JT would attempt to flee the room even though there was no way he could escape the inevatable delivery of their first child. JT was constantlky rubbing his hands around his stomach trying to lessed the pain from the contractions.

Rafe had gone to fetch the Doctor the moment JT's water broke, that was nearly an hour ago. Rock prayed they would return soon. Anne had already brought in fresh towels and a small blanket to wrap the baby in once it chose to make it's appearence, and she was keeping Joe busy boiling water to sterlize the doctors instruments.

JT stiffined up as another contraction hit, grunting in pain but doing his best not to cry out. When the contraction ended he dropped his head back to rest against Rock. The Irishman noticed the growing trimmers that shook JT'S Body.

"JT, are you okay?" He asked,

Jt turned his head to the side and looked up at Rock, crystal clear blue eyes "I'm scared." He admitted.

"What's to be scared of, people have been having babies since the beginning of time. Besides we are lucky, we have Anne here to teach us what we can't figure out on out own."

"It's not that.." JT mumbled.

"Then what is it... what's got you so scared." Rock asked, wanting to ease JT's troubled mind.

JT opened his mouth to reply when another contraction, stronger than those before, turned his words into a scream. "Im scared you idiot, because I just realized how the hell this thing is supposed to come out!" JT growled elbowing Rock in the ribs, clearly showing that he held Rock accountable for the pain he would be enduring before the evening ended.  
Tags: christian kane, crossfire trail, jt


	2. It's A Beautiful Baby Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Fill for Langstonlover
> 
> Crossfire Trail, JT Langston/Rock Mullaney, (The Delivery) "It's A Beautiful Baby Girl"

Originally Posted May. 24th, 2012 

 

Disclaimer: I own nothing no harm intended

Joe stepped off the front porch, taking the reins of the buggy from the doctor’s hands. “Evenin’ Doc.” Joe greeted. Rafe slid off his horse securing the reins to the hitching post and joined the two men. 

“How’s the boy doing?” Doc. Mitchel asked.

“It was all quiet until about thirty minutes ago, from the sound of things the pain has gotten pretty bad.”

The doctor rubbed his face, a sign to both men that he was worried. “Well I guess I better go see how far along he is.” The doctor pulled his medical bag from the buggy and started toward the ranch house.

Rafe reached out and caught the doctor by his arm. “Doc, is there something going on that we should know about?”

Mitchel sighed. “I’ve made it pretty clear throughout JT’s pregnancy that he needed to be at a qualified hospital when he delivered.”

“San Francisco is out you know that Mitchel, we are still wanted men and the city is loyal to the ships and their Captains there.” Rafe said.

“I know that, the whole town knows that Rafe, we’ve all agreed to keep your secret. So San Francisco is out but Boston was still available.” Mitchel replied.

“Boston?” Rafe asked in confusion.

“Yes Boston. I told JT that Boston had the best male maternity ward in the united states, but he was concerned about the ranch. He kept saying that Rock wouldn’t be able to leave the place and he couldn’t stand the thought of delivering their child without Rock by his side.” 

“Why didn’t you say something to me…or Rock. We would have made sure he was on the Train to Boston. Anne would have gone with his to make sure he followed your instructions.” Rafe yelled at the doctor.

“Doctor patient confidentially Rafe, I couldn’t say anything.” Mitchel said.

“Then why tell us now.” Joe asked.

“Because if things don’t go well tonight I want you to know that I tried everything I could to prevent a tragedy.” Mitchel pulled free of Rafe’s grip and hurried inside the ranch house.

Rafe stumbled up onto the porch and dropped down onto his rocking chair. They had all been so happy about the baby, they had never once thought that something could go wrong. Joe placed his hand on Rafe’s shoulder. “He’s a strong boy Rafe, he’ll be fine.. he and the baby will both be fine.”

“I hope so Joe, I really hope so.” Rafe mumbled and he stared down at his boots, unable to bring himself to look into his friends eyes.

CFT CFT CFT

Anne handed the doctor a towel to dry his hands. The water in the basin was tinged red from the blood that he’d washed from his hands. JT shifted on the bed and moaned in pain. The pressure in his stomach and lower back was increasing by the minute. Rock was seated on the edge of the bed, using a cloth to wipe the sweat from JT’S face.

“How..how…much…longer.” JT panted out just as another contraction hit causing him so roll to his side and cling to Rock as the pain passed.”

“Your progressing fine JT, I think you’ve got another hour or so before the real labor begins.” The doctor replied. “Try to get some rest son, the hard part will be here soon enough. I’m going to step outside and get a cup of coffee, give the two of you some time alone.” The doctor slipped from the soon, Anne close behind carrying the dirty basin with her.

Once they reached the kitchen Anne spoke. “Mitchell, I’ve assisted you at countless births, there has never been this much blood so soon.”

“It’s a male birth Anne, things work differently.” The doctor said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

“Don’t like to me Mitchel, not today, not about JT.” Anne said firmly, as she opened the back door and tossed the dirty water from the basin out into the yard.

“Anne, this is going to be a difficult birth I won’t lie to you. The baby is coming early, this could both help and hurt JT. By being early the baby will be smaller, which could possibly help make the delivery faster. But his body wasn’t truly ready to give birth.” The doctor said as he leaned against the kitchen cabinet trying to relax before things got rough.

“What do you mean his body isn’t ready to give birth?” Anne asked.

“The baby is forcing its way out, that’s why there is so much blood, JT is not dilating on his own Anne. Things are going to get rough, and there is a chance that I won’t be able to stop the bleeding.”

The basin slipped from Anne’s hands, tumbling to the floor the sound of the porcilen bowl shattering was muffled by the sound of JT’s scream coming from the bedroom. 

“DOC!!!!!!!!!!!” Rock screamed as he ran into the room. “Something’s wrong…..”

CFT CFT CFT

“Your almost there son, just one more push.” Doc Mitchel encourage JT. The doctor knew that he was asking a lot of the boy but he had to get the baby and stop the bleeding if there was going to be any way to save JT.

JT was pain and weak, his breathing was to fast as he resting back against the pillows, occasionally allowing a whimper of pain to pass his lips. Yet when the doctor asked he slowly forced himself up and prepared to push for what he hoped was the final time. “Ready Doc.” JT said but his voice only proved that it was his sheer stubbornness that was allowing him to do this task.

“Alright son, on the count of three…. One…Two…. Thr….”

At the start of three JT began to push, the pain was unbearable and the push ended quickly as JT fell back against the pillows his vision swimming and on the verge of passing out.

The sound of a baby crying had JT fighting to stay away. Rock shifted JT forward so he slip back into his earlier position behind the younger man and help support him. 

“Congratulations!” Doctor Mitchel said as he handed over the blanket wrapped baby. “It’s a beautiful baby girl.”

“A girl?” JT asked he voice barely a whisper as he cradled the baby to his chest.

“We have a daughter.” Rock smiled brightly at Anne.

JT hissed in pain as the doctor began repairing the damage that bringing his daughter into the world, but soon JT didn’t notice the pain, his world now revolved around his beautiful little girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Crossfire Trail, JT Langston/Rock Mullaney, (Their baby arrives) She Has Her "Mother's" Eyes

Prompt: Crossfire Trail, JT Langston/Rock Mullaney, (Their baby arrives) "She Has Her Mother's Eyes"

Disclaimer: I own nothing no harm intended.

The birth had been difficult. JT was pale from bloodloss and exausted from long labor. The doctor was staying the night to be sure that there were no complications that caused JT to start bleeding again. As it was JT would be confined to bed for the next week at least.

Anne had few them just a few minutes before to show the doctor to the guest room and to dispose of the dirty linens while Rafe saw to the Doctor's horse and buggy for the night.

Rock still sat behind him his large arms wrapped around JT as he helped the younger man hold their daughter. JT's head rested against Rock's shoulder as he simply didn't have the strength to hold it up.

"She's beautiful." JT whispered in awe.

"That she is love, that she is." Rock agreed.

"She's got your dark hair." JT said stroking the fine dark hair that covered his little girl's head.

"Yes, and she has her Mother's eyes." Rock said as he pressed a kiss to JT's temple.

"Rock... I don't think I want to be called Mother." JT said.

"We agreed that I was the Father of this child and would be listed as such on the Birth Certificate." Rock said a touch of force in his voice.

"No I don't mean it like that. I'd never deny your title as the Father of our daughter. On the paper work I understand that I'll be listed as Mother and I’d never give up that right.. but.. I think I'd like her to call me something else." JT said, trying to assure Rock that he wouldn't do anything to undermine Rock's legal title as Father.

"The child is going to need a way to address us, what did you have in mind." Rock asked.

JT relaxed a little, it had been a bit of adjustment when he married Rock, learning to compromise was the hardest. "Well it depends, do you prefer daddy, dad, pa, or papa for yourself." JT asked, keeping his attention on their girl, he had opened the blanket just enough to allow him to place his pinky against her palm so that she would close her tiny fingers around it.

“I called my Father Da, I guess I’d like to be called the same.” Rock replied.

“Then would you mind if she called me daddy?” JT turned his head to look up at Rock.

“JT my love, you know I’d never deny you anything, if it’s daddy you want to be called then it’s daddy you shall be.” Rock leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on JT’s lips.

Less than twenty minutes later Rock was smiling down at the two people he loved most in the world, as both slept peacefully in his arms.


End file.
